


Only You

by Kikoro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Vampires, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war das letzte High School-Jahr, als ich sie traf. Sie, die mein Leben so verändert, so in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert hat. Es war im Winter 2014, als ich Sadie das erste Mal traf. Eine echte Vampirin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

_You can see me,_

_but you can’t see through me_

 

Draußen tobte ein heftiger Wind und allein der Gedanke, in wenigen Stunden wieder dort hinaus zu müssen, graute mir. Das brausende Rauschen untermalte die Langeweile, die in dem Klassenzimmer herrschte, perfekt. Eigentlich mochte ich es ja, zur Schule zu gehen - oder zumindest verabscheute ich es nicht so sehr wie die meisten meiner Mitschüler – aber heute war so ein Tag, an dem selbst ich lieber im warmen kuscheligen Bett geblieben wäre.

Ich versuchte, mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und starrte nach vorne auf die mathematischen Gleichungen, die Mr. Hendrikson in seiner furchtbar unordentlichen Handschrift an die Tafel kritzelte. Es fiel sogar _mir_ schwer, den Unterschied zwischen seinen Buchstaben und ägyptischen Hieroglyphen zu erkennen und das hieß schon etwas, da mir für gewöhnlich nachgesagt wurde, unglaublich gute Augen zu haben.

Hinzu kam noch, dass Mathe in der ersten Stunde die wohl schlimmste Art war, einen Tag zu beginnen – wenn man einmal vom Aufstehen absah.

Ich war nicht unbedingt der Morgenmuffel im eigentlichen Sinne, aber ich schlief mindestens genauso gerne wie die meisten Menschen und das Bett früh am Morgen zu verlassen, war genauso eine Qual für mich wie für jeden anderen. Das war, bevor ich einen Grund hatte, mich mit wenigen Stunden Schlaf zu arrangieren, sie sogar zu lieben.

Es ging nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren. Langsam ließ ich meinen Stift sinken, starrte auf das halbleere Blatt vor mir und seufzte leise. Wer brauchte dieses ganze sinnlose Zeug eigentlich? Reichte es im Zeitalter der Taschenrechner denn nicht, wenn man die Grundrechenarten beherrschte? Zusätzlich ein wenig Prozent- und Bruchrechung und man war doch eigentlich ganz gut bedient, oder?

Während ich mir das dunkelblonde Haar zurückschob, bemerkte ich Nathalies Seitenblick, der nun schon seit einiger Zeit auf mir verweilte. Fragend sah ich zu meiner besten Freundin, die leicht ertappt zusammenfuhr, als sich unsere Blicke trafen.

„Was ist los?“, flüsterte ich ihr ich zu, während sie so tat, als würde sie dem Unterricht interessiert folgen; Mr. Hendrikson hatte sie eh schon auf dem Kieker, weil sie ständig woanders mit ihren Gedanken war.

„Du benimmst dich heute seltsam, Em“, war ihre knappe Antwort, die sie nicht weiter auszuführen wollen schien. Ein wenig hoben sich meine Augenbrauen. „Noch seltsamer als sonst?“, witzelte ich und musterte sie eingehend. Die ganze Schule, oder eher gesagt die Leute, die sich überhaupt im Klaren darüber waren, dass ich existierte, wussten, dass ich ein Nerd war. Emily Hawk, die ihre Wochenende lieber eingekuschelt in ihrer Game of Thrones-Decke vor dem Fernseher verbrachte und sich die ersten vier Staffeln von Supernatural zum gefühlt vierhundertsten mal ansah, während sie Kirschtee aus ihrer TARDIS-Tasche nippte.

In den Augen der meisten meiner Mitschüler benahm ich mich immer seltsam.

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“, erklärte Nathalie sich und warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu. Ich hatte ihn verdient. Nathalie war seit ich denken konnte mit mir befreundet und seit jeher an meiner Seite gewesen. Sie war immer ehrlich zu mir und verlor nie ein böses Wort über mich. Wenn sie so anfing, war sie wirklich besorgt.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, was heute mit mir los ist.“, antworte ich daher ehrlich. Meine Hand wanderte automatisch zu meinem Nasenrücken und begann, diesen zu massieren. Nat nannte diese Geste die ‚Em’sche Geste’. Es hieß, dass ich mit mir im Ungleichgewicht war oder so. Das Schlimmste daran ist, dass sie auf irgendeine verkorkste Weise recht hatte. Wann immer ich nervös oder unsicher war, machte ich diese Geste. Und ich war mir sicher, sie heute nicht das letzte Mal machen zu werden.

Nat sah mich mit unverkennbarer Sorge in ihren weichen Gesichtszügen an, dann lächelte sie schwach. „Vielleicht bist du einfach nur gestresst von den ganzen Hausarbeiten und bevorstehenden Klausuren. Entspann dich nachher einfach ein wenig und lass die Schule mal Schule sein.“ Ihr Ratschlag war lieb gemeint, aber … Ich war nun einmal nicht so wie Nathalie. Ich konnte meine Hausaufgaben nicht einfach unerledigt auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen. Meine Divise lautete: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Total altmodisch, aber es ließ mir einfach nie Ruhe, wenn ich versuchte, mich auf etwas konzentrieren, obwohl ich noch Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte. Deshalb war ich lieber fleißig und belohnte mich dann später mit Freizeit. Obwohl ich zugeben musste, jetzt gerade alles für ein paar Stunden freie Zeit zu geben. Ich war mir selbst nicht sicher, was mit mir los war, aber ab und an hat man vermutlich mal solche Tage. Vor allem im Herbst überfällt mich hin und wieder eine Art Melancholie, ich würde es nicht zwingend eine Depression nennen, aber an solchen Tagen fühle ich mich müde und zermatert und seufze den ganzen Tag lang. Heute war so ein Tag. Und es nervte mich tierisch.

Ich drehte den Kopf zu Nathalie, einen prüfenden Seitenblick zur Tafel werfend. Schließlich wollte ich nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass meine beste Freundin wieder Ärger bekam und nachsitzen musste, weil sie nicht aufgepasst hatte.

„Danke für den Ratschlag.“, flüsterte ich ihr zu. „Ich werde es nachher einmal versuchen, aber…“ Es war das herrische Klopfen an der Tür, das mich mitten im Satz unterbrach. Wie automatisch wanderten die Köpfe aller Anwesenden zur Tür. Hatte sich gerade jemand noch in einem Zustand des Dösens befunden, so war er nun wach. Jeder wusste, zu wem dieses Klopfen gehörte, denn so kraftvoll und energisch wagte nur einer zu klopfen: Direktorin Sturgess. Ohne auf eine Antwort von Mr. Hendrikson abzuwarten, flog die Tür auf und eine hagere, strenge Frau in ihren Vierzigern, trat ein. Wie so oft trug sie einen anthrazitschwarzen Bleistiftrock und einen Blazer in derselben Farbe sowie eine schneeweiße Bluse darunter.

Ihr braunes Haar hatte sie sich streng zurückgekämmt und zu einem straffen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ihr strenges Aussehen wurde durch die rahmenlose Brille abgerundet. Seit ich auf diese Schule gehe, habe ich noch nicht einmal  beobachtet, wie ihre straffe Haltung eingeknickt war. Sie war die Disziplin in Person. Und das fand ich bewundernswert.

„Guten Morgen.“ Anders als man vielleicht erwarten würde, klang ihre Stimme wenig streng, eher warm und freundlich. Was nicht hieß, dass sie bei ernsten Situationen keinen scharfen Ton annahm. Es zeigte einfach nur, dass man ein Buch nie nach seinem Einband beurteilen durfte. Direktorin Sturgess war alles andere als ein Teufel. Sie wusste lediglich, wie sie mit ihren Schülern umzugehen hatte, wann Strenge nötig war und wann nicht.

Ein kleines schmales Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln, als sie sich vor die Klasse stellte und uns mit einem um Ruhe bittenden Lächeln musterte. Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Geste zur Tür.

„Ich weiß, es ist mitten im Schuljahr und ihr habt gerade wahrscheinlich viel um die Ohren, aber ich bitte euch dennoch darum, euch einer neuen Schülerin anzunehmen und sie freundlich und respektvoll zu behandeln. Es ist weder für euch noch für sie leicht.“ Sie nickte Richtung Tür, einer von meinem Platz aus nicht erkennbaren Person zu.

Dann trat sie ein, jene Person, die mein Leben unbewusst auf den Kopf stellen sollte.

Im Nachhinein wusste ich nicht mehr, was am eindrucksvollsten an ihr war. Das lange, wallende und tiefbraune Haar, das bei jedem Schritt mitwippte und unglaublich voll wirkte, die strahlenden Augen, dessen Farbe ich von hier aus zwar nicht erkennen konnte, aber die einen dennoch direkt in ihren Bann zogen, oder gar beides zusammen.

Ich musste kurz die Luft angehalten haben, denn ich merkte im nächsten Moment, wie ich leise nach Luft schnappte. Das junge Mädchen stellte sich vor uns auf, den Blick selbstbewusst und neugierig auf die vor ihr befindlichen Personen gerichtet.

Mrs. Sturgess legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Fremde war gut anderthalb Köpfe kürzer als sie und somit etwa so groß wie ich. Ich schätze sie zwischen 1.67 und 1.70.

„Hallo, alle miteinander. Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Sadie Walker und ich bin gestern frisch mit meinem Vater aus Vancouver hierhergezogen.“ Eine Kanadierin also, huh? Ich sah neugierig in ihre Richtung. Ihre Stimme hatte was sanftes, wirkte gleichzeitig fest aber auch entschlossen; kein bisschen Unsicherheit war darin zu spüren. Es war, als hätte sie sich schon lange daran gewöhnt, sich neuen Leuten vorstellen zu müssen.

Mr. Hendrikson beobachtete das Spektakel skeptisch mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen von seinem Platz an der Tafel aus. Er hasste Unterbrechungen. Vor allem dann, wenn sie seinen Unterricht betrafen.

„Bitte behandelt Sadie gut, so wie ich es von euch kenne. Sie soll sich schnellstmöglich einleben.“ Das waren die Abschlussworte der Direktorin, ehe sie Sadie Mr. Hendriksons Obhut übergab. Ich beobachtete die Szene nachdenklich und kam nicht umhin, mir eingestehen zu müssen, dass ich Sadie verdammt attraktiv fand.

Dass ich Frauen lieber mochte als Männer hatte ich eigentlich schon immer gewusst oder zumindest gespürt. Es war kein Geheimnis, meine Familie und meine engsten Freunde wussten darum und sie alle akzeptierten es. Dennoch hing ich meine Sexualität nicht an die große Glocke. Es ging im Grunde niemanden etwas und an und da ich zu meinem Glück auch keine Freunde hatte, die alles herumtratschten, was man ihnen erzählte, wusste so gut wie kaum jemand aus der Klasse darüber bescheid.

Nathalie warf mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu und grinste leicht, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Den kannte sie nur zu gut. Ich verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen und sah wieder nach vorne.

Inzwischen hatte Mr. Hendrikson die Neue in Empfang genommen und höflich, aber distanziert, begrüßt. Um nicht noch mehr Zeit seines kostbaren Unterrichts zu verschwenden, wies er Sadie direkt an, sich zu setzen. Der einzig freie Platz war … Nein, nicht neben mir. Das Leben war schließlich kein Twilight-Film und Josh und Nathalie waren tolle Sitznachbarn. Aber der leere Stuhl drei Reihen hinter mir gehörte ursprünglich einem Jungen, der seit drei Wochen als verschwunden galt. Oder eher seine ganze Familie. Ohne ein Wort waren sie eines Tages weg gewesen. Unauffindbar. Ob verzogen oder im Urlaub wusste niemand. Mir hatte die Mitteilung in der Zeitung darüber absolut nicht behagt. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl zusammen mit meinen Cornflakes hinuntergespült und seitdem nicht mehr daran gedacht. Oder es zumindest versucht. Denn dass sich Sadie jetzt auch Micahs Platz setzen sollte, ließ die Erinnerung an ihn unwiderruflich aufflammen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen.

„Okay. Ihr könnt Miss Walker dann in der Pause ausfragen. Konzentrieren wir uns jetzt wieder auf den Unterricht.“ Mit einem Nicken bedeutete Mr. Hendrikson Sadie, dass sie nun fertig mit der Vorstellung waren. Mit einem leicht kecken Grinsen setzte sich Sadie in Bewegung und steuerte den ihr zugewiesenen Platz an. Kurz trafen sich unsere Blicke und wieder habe ich nicht auf die Farbe ihrer Augen geachtet. Eigentlich sollte mir das völlig egal sein, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es das nicht. Und das bemerkte auch Nathalie. Verflucht sei ihr Scharfsinn! Ich sah sie mahnend an. Wehe, sie startete eine ihrer Aktionen!

Kaum hatte ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, da flog Nathalies Radiergummi flach über meinen Tisch und beförderte meinen Kugelschreiber in dem Moment auf den Boden, als Sadie vorbeilief. Mit einem leisen Geräusch kam der Stift kurz vor ihren Füßen zu Boden und verwundert blickte sie zu Boden. In diesem Moment hätte ich Nat am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. „Sorry.“ Schnell beugte ich mich hinunter und war im Begriff, den Stift aufzuheben, doch Sadie kam mir zuvor. Ihre langen Finger umschlossen den Stift und beinahe gleichzeitig mit ihr kam ich wieder hoch. Unsere Blicke trafen sich; ihre Augen waren dunkelgrün. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie eine faszinierendere Augenfarbe gesehen.

„Ähm, danke.“, murmelte ich leise, strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, um meinen Stift an mich zu nehmen. Doch anders als erwartet grinste mich mein Gegenüber bloß spitzbübisch an und machte keinerlei Anstalten, mir mein Eigentum zurückzugeben. „Ich hab zu danken. Ich hab meinen Stift heute vergessen.“ Und mit diesen Worten steckte sie besagten Gegenstand in ihre Tasche und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zu ihrem Sitzplatz. Ich wäre vor Scham beinahe gestorben. Verflucht, war das peinlich. Neben mir spürte ich Nathalie förmlich vor sich hingeiern. Na warte, das Grienen würde ihr noch vergehen. Ich riss den Kopf schnell weg von Sadies Rückseite – nicht, dass diese nicht sehr ansehnlich gewesen wäre – und warf Nathalie einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Großartig. Ich kannte die Neue keine 5 Minuten und hatte mich schon bodenlos vor ihr blamiert. Und dann hat sie auch noch ausgerechnet meinen einzigen Stift als Geisel genommen. Halb grummelnd, halb brummelnd, schnappte ich mir einfach ungefragt einen von Nathalies. Stifte hatte sie immer haufenweise. Dennoch, das war mein Lieblingsstift mit dem Yoda-Aufdruck gewesen und nun hatte ihn Sadie… Zumindest hatte ich dadurch eine Gelegenheit, mit Sadie in Kontakt zu kommen und mit ihr zu sprechen. Ich würde es nach dem Unterricht versuchen. Schließlich hatte ich Anrecht auf mein Eigentum.

Meine Lippen formten ein wortloses ‚Ich hasse dich’ in Nats Richtung, ehe ich meinen Kopf seufzend in meinen Händen verbarg. Das war es dann wohl endgültig mit der Konzentration für diese Stunde.

Nach dem erlösenden Klingeln der Schulglocke klappte ich erleichtert mein Matheheft zu und lehnte mich etwas in meinem Stuhl zurück. Ich hatte zu meinem Unmut kaum etwas geschrieben, was bedeutete, ich durfte die Nacht länger als geplant an meinen Hausaufgaben sitzen. Neben mir verstaute Nathalie schon ihre Sache in ihrer Tasche und sprang dann eilig auf. Sie war immer auf dem Sprung, ich kannte meine beste Freundin gar nicht anders. Fragend sah sie mich an. „Kommst du mit zum Mittagessen? Hayden wartet auf mich.“ Hayden, ihr Freund und, wie sollte es anders sein, Captain des Football-Teams. Ja, Haydenund Nathalie wirkten wie das klischeehafte High School-Paar aus einer dieser furchtbaren Teenie-Serien. Er, einer der wohl beliebtesten Jungen der ganzen Schule und sie, das augenscheinliche Modepüppchen. So wirkten sie von außen, aber in Wirklichkeit verbarg sich hinter der Fassade der beiden so viel mehr. Hayden war ein echter Tausendsassa und setzte sich in seiner Freizeit viel für soziale Projekte ein. Er lebte zusammen mit seiner Großmutter in einem kleinen Haus außerhalb der Stadt. Seine Eltern waren schon lange tot und er kümmerte sich alleine um sie.

Von Nathalie hingegen erwartete man, dass sie nichts im Kopf hatte außer Mode und Make-up, aber sie war eigentlich eine der intelligentesten Schüler unserer High School und hatte einen glatten Einser-Durchschnitt. Ich beneidete sie aufrichtig darum.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich wollte gleich noch in die Bibliothek.“, erwiderte ich entschuldigend und verabschiedete sie mit einem Lächeln. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal zu mir um und versicherte sich, ob ich wirklich nicht mitwolle. Das ist es, was ich so an ihr mochte. Sie war wirkliche eine wunderbare Freundin.

Als sie endgültig aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden war, kam ich nicht umhin, leise lachend den Kopf zu schütteln. So sehr ich ihr für die Aktion mit dem Kugelschreiber gerne den Hals umdrehen würde, so sehr liebte ich sie aber auch für ebenjene. Nun galt es, sich an die Kontaktaufnahme zu machen. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, in der Hoffnung, dass Sadie noch da war, als ich neben mir ein Räuspern ertönte. Ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen und hätte fast meine Bücher vom Tisch gefegt. Leicht überrumpelt wandte ich mich um erblickte Sadie neben mir, die sich lässig gegen einen der Tische lehnte und mich mit unverhohlender Neugier ansah. Es machte mich immer nervös, wenn man mich so direkt ansah, aber bei Sadie war es irgendwie anders. Noch schlimmer. Ihr Blick wirkte intensiv und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jede meiner Bewegungen registrierte, so klein sie auch waren. Die Unsicherheit breitete sich in meinem Magen aus. Meine Kehle wurde trocken.

„Äh.. hallo“, krächzte ich und räusperte mir einmal, um dem Kratzen im Hals den Garaus zu machen. Ich wusste nicht, was sie von mir wollte und das missfiel mir. Ich gröhnte innerlich und packte weiter meine Tasche.

„Du bist seltsam.“ Ihre Worte kamen so unverblümt wie unerwartet und überrascht blickte ihr zu ihr, nicht ganz sicher, ob ich sie richtig verstanden hatte. Aber nichts in ihren Zügen zeugte davon, dass sie einen Witz gemacht hatte. Bestimmt fiel mir in diesem Moment die Kinnlade bis zum Boden. Wie ein Fisch schloss ich den Mund wieder. Also so hat mich auch noch niemand genannt, bevor er mich überhaupt richtig kannte. Ob ich es nun unverschämt finden sollte oder mich eher über die Gesprächsmöglichkeit freuen sollte – ich war mir nicht sicher.

„Das höre ich oft.“, antwortete ich deshalb.


End file.
